The Alpcacalypse
by Glimmershine01
Summary: Amelia, Kee and Logan are expecting to see a play, but when they arrive at an empty lot, they are confused. They later meet Dan and Phil, two YouTubers. IF YOU CAME FOR EXPLICIT PHAN, YOU WILL NOT FIND IT HERE.
1. Chapter 1

**Amelia's POV**

I clumsily stepped out of the car. My hair flapped in the wind as we started across the high school campus. Expecting to see a play, we were confused at the empty parking lot before us. The full moon glowed in the distance as we traversed the shimmering asphalt. My cousin and brother, Kee and Logan, were joking around about reasons why the campus was empty. "What if there was a zombie apocalypse?" That brought a bout of laughter from Kee and me.

Somewhere, not far from our current position, a chain clanked on a pole. At least, we thought it was a chain. Kee noticed and said, "There's someone fighting a zombie over there." We laughed again, fathoming more and more about an apocalypse.

The clanking suddenly stopped, and we waded in three-foot deep silence for about a minute, when I said, "The zombie is dead. Whoever was fighting it did a good job." A bit less laughter came this time, as a silhouette moved across the dimly lit landscape.

An English accent followed the figure."Run! They're coming!"  
Confused, we stood rigid, basking in the moonlight. "What're coming?"

"Don't ask questions! Run!" The figure called to us. "I'll follow soon!" The thick British accent was joined by another, deeper one... A weaker sounding one.

"We'll hold them off for a while! You don't have much time! We'll explain later!" Who were these people? What were they talking about? Much to my dismay, I made like a lemming and followed my two accomplices as they ran.

**Dan's POV**

"Are you alright, Phil?" I asked my friend who was walking along beside me.

"I'll be fine. We should follow those kids and get out of here before we're eaten alive." I turned and stepped lightly after the black haired, limping Phil.

"Y'know, Dan, you said this trip would be worth it. Now we're fighting zombies to defend a town we don't know. Don't you think we should go home?"

"I told you it would be worth it. We'll make the best of this no matter what comes of this mess. Have I ever lied to you before?"  
"Well, erh... Not about anything important." Phil replied, his voice quiet.

**Amelia's POV**

Winded, we stopped at a large intersection. Cars whizzed past as my golden hair whipped in the wind. Footsteps, muffled by the road noise, carried across the street. We looked up at the noise and saw the two men from before across the street from us. A space opened up in the cars, a perfect jay-walking opportunity. We dashed across the street quickly, taking care to land gracefully on the other side. In the aura of a streetlight we could make out the men's faces. A wave of realization flooded my thoughts for a moment as I stared at the two men before us.

I now knew where I had seen these people before: these two were a couple of my favorites to watch on youtube. They were Dan and Phil, commonly known by their youtube names, danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. Speechless, I gazed at them. Instinctively I opened my mouth and stuttered, "you're... You're Dan and Phil..."

**Dan's POV**

"You're... You're Dan and Phil..." The golden haired girl said, mouth agape. I stole a glance at my companion, standing beside me. His black hair fluttered a bit before he replied slowly, "Yes, yes we are."

I flicked a piece of russet-colored hair out of my face as I stole another glance at my friend, silently thanking him for saving us the awkwardness. The gold haired girl was obviously amazed she was in our presence. Her eyes were clouded with surprise as she shyly looked away, realizing she'd been staring for the last two minutes.

**Amelia's POV**

I glanced away from the two men in front of us in an attempt to clear the awkward air around us. My cousin Kee suspiciously gazed at the two of them and said in an equally suspicious voice, "You said you'd explain what's happening."

The russet-haired Dan replied shakily, I assumed from fighting, "The zombies are here. We fought a couple off over at that school. Now, we've got to make sure no one else has to. You three play a role in this now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Phil's POV**

I glanced at Dan as my black hair fluttered. The girl standing in front of us had recognized us! Dan's brown eyes flashed as if he was saying a silent "thank you" to me. We both opened our mouths to elaborate on Dan's words at the same time. He courteously closed his to allow the words on my tongue to shakily jump off. "Erh... Back at the school, when we ran across you lot, we were holding off a few zombies. A couple wandered off in that direction," I paused to gesture toward the north, scantly lit by flickering street lights, "Before the night's over, we'll probably have seen more than just a few..." Just as the last word shambled off of my tongue and into the dusty air around us, I could make out a hobbling figure, stiff-legged, making it's way into traffic.

**Kee's POV**

So these were the two people Amelia had been rambling on and on about. In a couple ways, I could see why. Their accents, their extraordinary calmness at the events right now, and their hair. Their hair somehow made this ordeal a bit less horrifying than it might have been.  
The only thing about this was the instinctive tension condensing in my stomach at something I felt across the street... I felt a presence... Only when I glanced over my shoulder did I notice. A silhouetted figure, hobbling it's way into the crowded street, emotionless ghosts of eyes under a mop of stringy, rotting hair. I suddenly realized what we were up against.

**Phil's POV**

Nervously, I nudged Dan. I hissed under my breath at him, "Across the street!" I urgently pointed, drawing our group's attention to the slow moving humanoid on the other side of the road.  
"Phil... I think you're right..." Dan said, his voice shaking.  
I drew the rest of the group into a huddle as I breathed, "they're attracted to noise! Whatever you do, either whisper or don't say anything at all!" My voice shook with worry as well as we set off quietly down the gum spattered pavement.

**Kee's POV**

Our dressy shoes lightly tepped as we strode away, casting nervous glances back at the zombie behind us. Our eyes flicked from the ground to one another as we surveyed the city setting around us; Polluted air illuminated by street lights danced on a dark blue background as a glowing circle of light shimmered on the wet ground. In all it's suburban glory, the image of a stringy haired creature wouldn't leave my head. Perhaps it was worry that burnt the pictures of rotting, fleshy creatures into the front of my brain, but I didn't care. We had a good chance of survival if we kept on like this.

**Phil's POV**

I led the group on, though I was the absolute worst choice for leader. I didn't know these streets, and if things went according to my plan, Dan and I never would. We would soon be home in London until the reanimated corpses freely roamed our hometown. I shuddered as the cool air around us flittered playfully, perhaps out of worry, or maybe just cold. I could hear small voices whispering behind us as quoted from our collab videos flew every which way. A pang of nostalgia swept through me as I took into account all the good times Dan and I had had: filming Phil is not on fire, tackling Dan as he concluded our Q and A, asking and receiving answers to awkward questions twitter stalkers held in store for us... Fond memories usually cheered me up, but the thought of possibly never making another video with my best friend overpowered the glee I should have felt at that moment.

**Kee's POV**

These people's videos sounded funnier than I'd thought they would. Giggles muffled under a veil of... Was it fear? Apprehension? Excitement? Whatever it was, it worried me slightly. Curiosity wormed it's way into my stomach as we carried on. This was certainly more interesting than listening to Brian and mom arguing constantly. I could get used to this. I've always liked traveling, by foot or not. Taking walks had been my refuge from the battlefield that was my home, so I was used to the chill at night. I was woken from my thought by a shrill cry- Amelia!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan's POV**

A cry erupted from behind me, more surprised than scared, though I couldn't decipher it's origin. I spun around, ready to fight any zombie. Soon after the shriek, a shatter, screech and spatter were heard. Our group, out of instinct, whipped back to the scene we had left behind. I followed behind the shortest one, whose name escaped me.

**Logan's POV**

I turned at the noise and began running back towards the street we previously fled from. With the footsteps behind me, I realized I was in the lead. My longish hair blew in the breeze I was inducing by dashing to the intersection. The road noise was minimal as our group of people arrived. The scene was dead except for a wail from the middle of the street. "Heeeeeelp!" Erupted a hoarse wail, apparently from a car. Being an Aries, I was inclined to race into action head first and worry about problems and consequences later, but for fear they would follow, I stayed put and listened, agonized, for what seemed to be forever. After about five minutes or so, though, I heard Phil almost silently breathe, "Run..."

**Dan's POV**

The ocean-deep silence we'd been swimming in had been split right in two by my companion's terrified breath of, "Run..." I contemplated how to interpret Phil's instruction as the group stood frozen in horror. Soon though, a figure rose from the crashed mass of cars. I now knew the true meaning of Phil's words as dozens of other figures rose from the other cars, illuminated by the dust and street lights. Phil, however older and stronger than me he appeared, was shivering as he turned us around and slowly eased into a run. We followed his example, catching up to him faster than he'd led us away.

**Logan's POV**

So we were right. There was an apocalypse. Or...since Dan was with us, a llamapocalypse? No! An alpacalypse, I remembered a quote from a video of his, "Drama Llama". As we ran, spots of what looked like water blotted the sidewalk. It hit me like a... Frying pan? I guess so. Phil didn't want to even be here, let alone stuck here due to some zombies. A pang of guilt sliced through my heart as my image of Phil was... Ripped in half by, um, a school bully or something to that effect.

**Dan's POV**

I stole a glance at Phil as we ran. He was still in the lead. My chocolatey eyes burned as I watched him. The pavement was blotted with tears as we dashed along the dim roadside. Air pollution thickened the air and city scents of exhaust and gasoline gilded the lily. (Or would that be 'wilted'?) I shared Phil's feelings of wanting to be home and not wanting to be here in the first place. My mother had come to live here and insisted I visit. She had, of course, left after Phil's and my arrival, changing her mind and saying she'd visit us. Sometimes I wanted to punch my mom.

**Logan's POV**

My breathing grew heavy as we reached a location close to Amelia's and my house. I wanted nothing more than to be home, under a warm blanket watching some...Minecraft play-through or something. Phil was about to break down completely as we slowed to a stop. He sat down against a brick wall and buried his head in his knees. Dan sat down next to him and quietly comforted him for a while. Kee, Amelia and I stood there awkwardly, working out what to do. We decided just to wait. After about three minutes of this, we all sat down on the chilly sidewalk, huddling together for warmth on the slightly brisk night.

**Dan's POV**

I sat down next to my trembling friend as the night grew older. I could sense his disheartened sadness as we sat on the freezing pavement, sharing worries and comforts under the reddening sky. I looked over at the three kids who were huddling together for warmth. In my surveying of the situation, I could see gray silhouettes, slowly growing with perspective as we sat, unwilling to move. We couldn't remain this way forever though. The apocalypse was upon us, and we had to keep moving. I stood up, reached out a hand for Phil, then started around the bend. With that, we ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phil's POV**

If my life at this particular moment in time was a children's book, It would read, "This is Phil. Phil wants to go home. Phil wants to go home, damn it." If I had to articulate my feelings in one word, I would use the word "devastated" or "hopeless". I just wanted to be home. But no. We were stuck here. The zombies would reach the airport soon, however far we were from it. Tears streamed down my face at the thought of being helpless, not knowing what was to become of this journey. If there was one thing I wanted right now, it would be answers.

**Amelia's POV**

It was difficult not to cry at the sight of seeing Phil this sad. It may have been hard, but I held myself together. My medium length black dress skittered around my dark blue leggings, tickling the skin underneath. I looked up from the tear-stained ground and noticed we were nearing Logan's and my house. At least I'd be able to get some better clothes for the situation. I slithered through the gaps in the four other people up to the front, next to Dan. "Hi." I shyly muttered. His face was normal looking as he replied. "Hi."

**Phil's POV **

I noticed the gold haired girl making her way to the front of the pack of people next to Dan. Her mouth moved very slightly as she muttered something, a greeting, possibly. Dan replied placidly. She took the lead and drove us across some streets, down a few alleyways and up to a weathered driveway. A blue house stood at the top of said driveway. I was confused at why we were standing in front of a random driveway before she turned to the rest of us and said in a shy but strong voice, " Logan, Kee and I are gonna get some better clothes real quick. We'll be right back." With that the tallest one, I assumed named 'Kee', the shortest one who was probably 'Logan' and the golden haired one, 'Amelia', started into the house, followed shortly by Dan, and then me.

**Amelia's POV**

We reached the front door and I pulled out a silvery butterfly key and unlocked it. I pushed it open and stepped inside, twirling playfully around and swooping my hand around under my chest. I giggled then welcomed Dan and Phil in. I called out, "Dad..? Dad?" I stepped, nervous at the lack of answer, into the room we called the 'Studio'. "Hello?" Dan and Phil followed, looking worried I guess. I guessed he had gone to bed. I quietly gave Dan and Phil a rundown of the house and sat them in the living room. They sat awkwardly next to each other on the couch and talked in murmurs for a bit while I tossed Kee a shirt and a pair of pants to borrow for the time being. I closed the door to my room and threw on my favorite shirt, a tee shirt that said, "Zelda is the Girl". I adored that shirt. I tossed my blue and gray shoes on after putting my skinny jeans on. I was ready.

**Phil's POV**

The three had gone into their respective rooms to change into a more suitable outfit for the events as of late. My clothes were all right, but dresses and fancy shirts, not so much. A thought struck me, what were they doing at the school? What might they have been doing that involved dressing up? I'd have to ask later. Dan was busy muttering some possibly comedic stuff, or deep stuff involving our friendship, but I wasn't listening. I was busy trying not to drown.


	5. Chapter 5

Kee's POV

I looked at the shirt Amelia had lent me. It was bluish gray with a cat filled "INTERNET" that said, "Greetings from the INTERNET ...it's pretty much all just cats!" It seemed like something she would wear. The color was horrible, but it was easier to run and fight in a shirt and jeans than a dress and leggings. So I threw it on. I quickly put on the pair of jeans. I guessed I was ready.

Dan's POV

I sat there on the pastel green sofa muttering to Phil the words on my cluttered mind, "Phil is not on fire and the rest were the most fun I've ever had." and "Why did we stop the _fun_ collabs? Phil is not on fire and AmazingDan were the most fun. Superamazingproject, sure. But awkward question answer time? Not nearly as much." I knew he wasn't listening, but I had to purge my mind of the thoughts it held and focus on the situation- the apocalypse. I kinda had to be on good terms with this lot if I wanted to survive mentally. My eyes were about to pour out like Phil's if I kept on any longer, so I stopped talking and sat there, gazing at my friend. His face was blotted and still running with tears. If it didn't seem awkward and we were home, I would have hugged him then and there. No one could see Phil of all people cry. It was just too much.

Kee's POV

I was _not_ about to step into the room with these "Dan and Phil" people without Amelia or Logan. I was the most introverted in our little clique thing. I stepped out of the bathroom and waited around Amelia's room, out of sight in the doorway to the studio. I didn't want to be seen by Dan or Phil just yet without company. Amelia soon stepped out of her room wearing a pastel yellow shirt and some black skinny jeans, nerdy and seemingly reflective of Dan and Phil. She flinched slightly when she saw me and playfully glared at me. She then giggled and said, "Let's go see Dan and Phil. We might be able to...Um, improve our relations." I was hesitant, but not letting it show. I smiled and said "Yeah, sure."

Dan's POV

In my peripheral vision I saw two figures, the two taller girls, walk into the room wearing internet themed shirts and rather generic jeans. They both sat down on the loveseat and started talking in low but audible voices. "So, the slightly taller one with lighter brown hair is Dan. The other one with deep blue eyes and dark black hair is Phil." The shorter one said some more stuff about us and concluded the conversation. Her eyes widened for a short bit then she rushed to her room to get something... I thought. She came back after an awkward moment with a black iPhone 4 with a red case. She turned it over and took a tiny, matching, red stylus and began to... draw? Her final etched drawing was a small lion that looked exactly like Phil's. It was evenly shaded as well as it could be on an etch-a-sketch phone case. It was rather impressive in my opinion as she turned to Kee, the older, taller one, "This," she said quietly, "is Lion."

Amelia's POV

I admired my drawing as I slipped the phone case off and Instagramed a picture of it. I had the least amount of life possible for a blue-gray eyed blonde. I captioned it "AmazingPhil's 'Lion!' #amazing #phil" I then corrected the grammar of several comments. That was the worst trait I had: hypocrisy. I hated it, but it was true. I suddenly wondered, had the apocalypse reached my friends? I tried to imagine Ian or Melody or Sarah fighting a zombie without making a cartoony image in my head of a ninja kitty.

Dan's POV

I looked over at Phil again, wondering if a Phil is not on fire or AmazingDan was in order if we got out of this alive. I personally thought so, but I wasn't sure Phil shared my feelings. I went back to the possibility of not getting out alive, and rather having my flesh ripped off while conscious. People would have to deal with that, but hopefully not any of us five. The image of a rotting beast with white ghastly ghosts of eyes and a straw broom of tarnished silvery gray hair over green skin with weird holes and flaky fingernails, yellow with age and worst, razor sharp teeth, also yellowed along with the sick excuse for a being wouldn't leave the back of my mind as I gazed at my black haired best friend. I shuddered at even the thought of having to kill my undead companion enough that tears sprung into my unimpressive-yet-well-liked-by-teenage-girls eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan's POV**

I looked through my closet glumly as I picked out an orange shirt and navy blue sweatpants. I tossed them on quickly and rushed out into the living room where Dan and Phil were seated on the couch and Kee and Amelia were on the loveseat, chatting quietly about survival tactics and our chance of survival. I soon got bored and sat on the big blue chair next to the tv. Amelia got a certain look of 'Oh no, I forgot something' on her face and went to her room, withdrawing a backpack, colored in bright blue and green, and started filling up a water bottle in the kitchen. She grabbed another bottle, green in color and began filling it up too. She grabbed another, metallic blue and filled it too. Frantically dashing around the kitchen, she dug up a plastic water bottle and filled it. She continued filling water bottles until there were five on the counter. She then wrapped them all in paper towels and put plastic wrap over the openings, under the caps. After she had thrown the contamination-proof bottles of clean, safe water into her bag, she packed up some rope, three pocket knives, and a lighter into the brightly colored bag. She went quietly into the garage and emerged a little bit later with a tarp and tent. She was preparing a makeshift survival package to use temporarily! My sister was a genius.

**Phil's POV**

I had to admit, Amelia was clever. She ran into the room we were all sitting in and said to Logan, "go get sleeping bags, anything portable we can sleep on." He brought out two sleeping bags, a few blankets and a couple pillows. Perfect. Amelia started cramming it all in a large bag and zombieproofing it as best she could. This was certainly going to be interesting. Curious at what I could do to help, I opened my mouth to ask, but Dan beat me to it, asking if he could find ways to get to safe places quickly and undetected. I would look like an ass if I asked to help now, like I'd gotten the idea from Dan and hasn't thought about it before now. Amelia rushed into her room again and came out again with a pitiful but usable amount if cash for the time being. We wouldn't need it for very long, judging by the rate the apocalypse was progressing.

**Logan's POV**

I guessed we weren't going to need this kit for long, since soon the shops would be overrun and all we'd have to do would be to fight a couple zombies to renew our supplies. Even so, we had a couple more backpacks in the house and more usable things. Before packing though, I called Phil over, who was still looking sad and scared, to help me Scout the house. He gladly accepted my invitation and pulled out his phone and flashlight app, then followed me around our reasonably sized house, scouting the halls and jumping whenever something moved. We passed Dan, who was on google looking for grocery stores and learning the city. We passed Amelia, who was busy trying to stuff all of the blankets into one of the sleeping bags and organize the bags so they were easier to maneuver. When we were near my dad's bedroom though, we heard a deep gurgling growl. Phil gulped and grabbed the nearest blunt object, handing his phone off to me, locking it. I flipped on the hall light switch and watched, scared, as Phil opened the door. It was painfully dark inside the room as Phil slowly stepped closer and closer to the growling noise. From this distance, it looked like he was shivering as the growling continued. I thought it might have been him, but I checked and realized it was in fact me shaking uncontrollably.

**Phil's POV**

I was fearless as I traversed into the deal room, deeper and deeper... I was awoken from my thoughts by a screeching beast erupting from the closet, leaving me in a teary puddle on the floor, the zombie looming over me. I was terrified as the beast grumbled at me. My instincts screamed at me to run, but common sense brought me to swing the aluminum bat at the zombies head, shattering its skull with a blood boiling _crrrack!_ Amelia and Dan flocked to the door, followed most worriedly by Kee who was the first to step up and offer me a shaky hand up. The others dashed in and asked what had happened, and for the first time in a while, my best friend hugged me.

**A/N: I DO ship Phan, but this isn't any romantic stuff! Dan was just relieved and happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Vivie's POV**

I was standing in a dark alley, surrounded by dark figures. Despite my efforts to escape, I was trapped, unable to move the smallest necessary muscle. I didn't know where I was, though I knew I wouldn't be helped any time soon. I couldn't even open my mouth to screech as the figures, zombies, engulfed me. I wanted to cry my heart out and scream my regrets to the world when my wishes were answered and I began trembling as violently as I always was after sleep paralysis. I woke to a shrill scream and shout. I rushed, delirious to the window and was shocked at what I saw: a car pileup, about three cars long down the center of my street. grayish green figures with splotches of blood red crushed the bones of the humans within the three vehicles, devouring their flesh. I scrambled out of my room, and in my panic, tripped over my cats, earning a cry of harsh pain and confusion from me. I HATED premonition dreams!

**Ian's POV**

I woke at a sharp scream- my sister. I wasn't particularly curious about what had happened and simply hopped out of bed since I wasn't going back to sleep. I was met in the hall by my siblings looking very worried and a repeated groaning and banging at the door. I wasn't in a hurry to answer. Instead I ran as fast as I could to the computer to attempt to seek at least a small scrap of either answers or blunt humor from a friend, preferably Amelia. I quickly logged in to Skype and checked to see if she was on. I muttered under my breath "Oh thank God!" As the cloud next to her name flashed green with a small white check mark inside. I sighed with relief again when she answered a message from me, which read, "hey, do you know anything about some sort if apocalypse?" Her reply was just as blunt. "yeah. Has it reached u D:" my reply was scared. "When did u run across zombirs? I'm trapped in my house, how do I escape this?!" She seemed worried as she said "back door? Windows? Helloooo! We'll met u at tramway! Get out nao"  
I followed her directions, without even thinking of my siblings. I was more worried about my friends. I snuck out the back door as quietly as I could. I began running as soon as the crack and screeches began. I felt the smallest tear drip down my face as I realized it was too late to go back, that my neighborhood would be overrun soon, that I had left for my own good, not considering theirs. Tramway... Tramway tramway tramway... Where was that from here? I remembered certain landmarks along my way and soon found the large street, somewhat destroyed and somewhat crawling with zombies. Oh great. I decided just to run as fast as I could until I found Amelia.

**Vivie's POV**

I panted as I dashed to the kitchen where I would find food for a little bit and water to suffice for until I found my friends, but I wasn't expecting what I saw instead. A tall, greenish gray figure with straw colored hair and ghostly white eyes. I grabbed one of the knives from the knife holder and swung it at his back, just as he dropped a limp, black and white figure, a cat! The cat had a few gashes and was bleeding very heavily when, out of sheer anger, screamed, "BOO BOO!" And slashed a deep gash in the zombies back. The creature collapsed on the kitchen floor. I began breathing very heavily as I slid the knife back into it's blade case and put it gently down on the counter. I went to my room to get a purse to modify into a knife holster and get dressed. I cut a hole into the side of a blue purse and messily wove an elastic drawstring around the small slit. I cut the handle in half and put the two edges of the strip through the weave of a 'one size fits all' belt. I slid the knife in and put the holster belt on a pair of skinny jeans. I threw on a tight fitting shirt and tied my already short hair back. Now find my friends.


End file.
